Two Worlds
by North Pointer Government
Summary: Trigger and the Princess meet
1. After Operation Hush

Two worlds: Chapter 1

Setting - Trigger has just flown out of the lighthouse and is leaving:

Trigger (in his head): "I want to go see that princess, the one on the radio, but I also don't want Long Caster to yell at me for breaking off."

Trigger, the LRSSG and the remains of the Coalition head to Seltapatura Airport where Osean, Erusean and other Usean military personnel are gathering

Setting - the road around the base of the Lighthouse, Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise is gathering remaining refugees

Cossette: "Come on guys let's get inside before nightfall, what shelter do we have?"

She notices landline phone at the entrance

Cossette: muttering to herself "what's the military contact code?"

memory's flood back, she recalls her father saying "Rosa it's too late, the Oseans will be here soon, get in the liaison plane, the pilots have thier orders, if you need to contact the military, call them on frequency 105.6 on a radio or dial 75549 on any telephone and you will be on their communication channel", a tear develps and slides down her face, she dials

Refugee: Princess? What are you doin'

Cossette: "Calling for help." she replied sharply, trying to dampen the crying

random radio chatter*

Cossette: 'Can anyone hear me'

Erusean: "Excuse me this is a restricted radio channel"

Butting in: "This is Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise at the space elevator, please send food, clothing and shelter supplies"

Erusean (who is embarrassed for talking to the princess) "Uh yes ma'am, right away"

Setting - Seltapatura airport

The Erusean that spoke to Rosa is a high ranking one so he arranges an airlift

Erusean Officer: *more radio chatter* "This is Brigadier General Lieupod, any there any helos available at Seltapatura?"

Osean: This is Sea Goblin, we have a HH-9B and two Chinooks currently about to arrive at the airport"

Sea Goblin Chinook: This is Sea Goblin, call sign Hell Bender, we're gonna set down troops on the east side, what's the situation?, over."

Lieupod: "We need a relief run the the Lighthouse"

door busts open

Trigger: "Sir, I've been informed your in charge here?"

Lieupod: "Yes, why"

Trigger (almost gasping for breath) "we need a rescue run, an aircraft is down at the lighthouse"

Hell bender: (after hearing everything) "Hey is that one of the 'Osean Big Shots' we'll do anything for 'em"

Lieupod: "Well Sea Goblin let's see if you relief and rescue, good luck"

Setting - Inside the entrance area to the space elevator, refugees are standing chattering away, while Rosa looks at a a muruial, she is still on the verge of tears

Unknown: "Excuse me miss?"

Cossette: turns quickly "yes", she notices notices the pilots uniform and Osean flag

Unknown: "I'm Count, my jet crashed so I thought I would hang with you guys, also are you that princess, I think I heard you on the radio, doing broadcasts"

Cossette: "Yes, tha that's me, uh, can I a ask you a question?"

Count: "Go ahead."

Cossette: "Whats the name of the pilot with the scratches?"

Count: "Oh, that's Trigger, he's a national, no, continental hero."

As Count walks off, Rosa whispers under her breath "he's mine too"

Setting - out side the Lighthouse, Sea Goblin is approaching

Hell bender to the troops, "ok guys so we drop in, give the refugees thier stuff and grab that Osean pilot, got it"

The marines give a grumble, they all long for action, not some piss easy relief run

The Chinook lands, Marine: "Come on boys, let's get this shit over and done with"

Other marine: "so we give the refugees stuff and that general ordered we give some princess clothing?"

Rosa has just finished weeping when the soldiers walk in, one approaches her

Marine: Here you go princess" sees count "Oi count get your fat ass on this bird"

Count says his good byes as he is flown away

Rosa goes to the toilets and get's changed, she looks in the mirror as she leaves, thinking "it's been a while since I've worn common clothes and not some dress, feels... different, yet familiar"

She walks out to the crowds of news companies that turned up and turns around, looking up at the star's, with her hand stretched out, she recreates the moment she spoke to that pilot. Trigger and murmurs, "can you hear me"

End of chapter 1


	2. Life is catching up

Two Worlds Chapter 2

Setting - still outside the space elevator

"Princess!"

"Princess Rosa, is it true you jumped off the space elevator"

"Your highness, what is your response to negative opinions on you possibly leading Erusea."

The media as always were asking questions, Rosa standing outside the refugee camp was doing her best to answer them, with techniques she learnt from her father, such as; basic yes/ no answers, make it into your own question or say no comment

She felt overloaded, just on que, a roar above, an F-22A screeched across the skies giving her a moment of peace. As it banked right, to circle the lighthouse, she saw those scratches again, followed behind it was an IL-76, as crates parachuted down, Rosa used this as an excuse to get away

She looked up and saw... "Avril!" she almost screened in delight seeing her friend again

Avril: "Hey Cossette you dumbass, I can't believe you not only nearly killed yourself again, you've helped these poor people too."

As Trigger came for another pass Avril noted Rosa tracking the jet

"Hey Cossette, I know how you feel about him."

Rosa returned, "Who" (playing dumb was never one of her strong points)

Avril: "Trigger of course, ever since you ran at that tank and he did some low altitude passes, high G-turns and saved us from being blown up, you've been non-stop being having a flap about, 'how you want to meet him'"

Rosa blushed but tried to conceal it

Avril: "You have a damn scrapbook full of notes and poems, even pictures you got off that intelligence officer"

Rosa snatched it off her and proclaimed defensively, "it's not like that"

Avril returned, "then why is there a love heart with 3 lines across it huh, dumbass!?"

Rosa fell silent, her face had gone bright red at this point, "Princess Rosa! We have questions!" another news man was calling her, Avril realising Rosa was too embarrassed to even look up replied, "She's busy right now, go interview someone else, like a refugee or soldier"

Rosa finally mustered the courage to speak again, "You said you knew Trigger, could you, could, could you help me meet him?

Avril's nod was all she needed, "I need some air" Rosa blurted out, her head was spinning

Avril knew what was going on, she had been told at Zapland by one of the prisoners she knew, that sometimes when someone is in love it's like they are high, they can't think straight ect. Basically on Ecstasy, he looked like he had a few run-ins with it (ecstacy not being in love), but Avril took his word for granted, Avril not knowing what to do just replied, "We're already outside"

Rosa looked startled and fainted, Avril now knew what her buddy ment.

Setting - Seltapatura Airport, Trigger is coming into land.

As Trigger made contact with the runway his mind drifted off, to when the Princess was speaking to him "We're all waiting for that... that beacon of light" her voice was so angelic, so much so he wasn't paying attention to air traffic control "TRIGGER! TRIGGER!" He snapped back to reality, "Trigger get off the runway that transport can't hold forever!", Trigger replied only "copy" and hastely taxied off.

Count and Huxan had been listening on counts radio, and where laughing thier heads off.

Once trigger had shut down his aircraft, he went over to them and asked, "where is Long Caster?" Right on time an airport catering truck turns up, and Long Caster sticks his head out the window, "I love this place they just have truckloads of food lying around" he said with his mouth full, pointing to six other catering trucks parked up around the airport.

Trigger: "Isn't that stealing?"

Long Caster: "1. No I asked for it and 2. Even if it was there are no civilian flights here, so who else would eat it?"

Trigger: "Good point."

Huxan: "If you two could stop yammering we need to get to debriefing."

End of chapter 2


	3. Wild Dreams

Two worlds Chapter 3

Setting - Rosa is on her Liaison C-1

Rosa is looking at her laptop, trying to organise her tax spending

Rosa: "Ugh, how hard is to give the police some more money."

The aircraft violently shakes

Over the intercom: "Princess we're under attack!"

Rosa looks out the window to see a Gripen strafing the wing, fire erupts as the starboard engine is taken out, an F-22A comes past at supersonic speeds and loops back, the Gripen was also coming back, but was swiftly obliterated, the other fighter came along side, "Trigger" the princess saw the three scratches

Over the intercom: "Cossette, Cossette!" It called her and the aircraft shook again

Rosa wakes up to Avril giving her a slap across the face

Cossette: "Wha- What happened?"

Avril: Well, you passed out, and started murmuring 'trigger' over and over again."

Rosa is speechless

Over at Seltapatura, Trigger is drowning out the sound of top brass, until he hears "The Erusean Princess." "What!" Trigger sharply responded, the Major replied, "Yeah, that Princess is the reason we got into this mess", Trigger, remembering what Lebarth had said at Anchorhead, put a scowl on his face, stood up and yelled "That's not true, she was manipulated and socially pressured!" The major, counteracted calmy with "then why did she egg them on?" Trigger blew a fuse and flipped a table, pointed at the major and exclaimed "If she was evil then why once realising what had happened did she nearly sacrifice herself for some innocent civilians on Tyler Island?" The major responded almost instantly with "it was a political move to make her seem better, you obviously being delusional have fallen for it." Trigger had it, he punched the major across the face and walked out.

Count, Huxan, Long Caster (who was now onto his 3rd pie of the day) and some aircraft engineers where all stood outside with the same burning question, what was up with trigger, he glanced and walked off, there was a deadly silence, only broken by Long Casters crunchy meal.

Back at the lighthouse, a paramedic who was checking over some refugees was asking Rosa some questions, "Have you had enough to eat and drink?" Rosa replied "No I feel light-headed and sick." The paramedic noticed she was sweating, "Let's go to the ambulance, we have a doctor there who will examine you further, ok?" Rosa not sure in what was going on herself nodded her head, Avril, Rosa and the paramedic took a slow walk

Trigger who was sat at his desk in his living quarters was silent just thinking of... Rosa, the war, 444, how a 'clean war' got so dirty so fast, a medical officer came in and said, "Trigger what you did earlier was abnormal so we will take you to see a phycologist at the city hospital, we think something is toying with you mentally"

Back at the Lighthouse the doctor couldn't figure out Rosa's symptoms himself, "let's go to the city hospital, we have more equipment and people there, Dean (the paramedic) let's go, remember this is the princess so treat this like a grade-1 emergency, full lights and sirens!" Avril rolled her eyes, she thought it was funny how people acted differently in Rosa's presence.

The paramedic set off, the repetition of the sirens was getting on her nerves, it was worse since they hit traffic in the middle of rush hour, after all the action at Seltapatura, the city seemed to have calmed down quickly, Avril looked out the back and saw a military car "Hey Rosa, what is that doing here?" Rosa looked and replied, "I have no clue"

After 15 minutes of just sirens, bullhorns and weaving the ambulance took a sharp right as it pulled into "Seltapatura City Hospital" the Paramedic read aloud.

End of chapter 3

Note: Thanks to StrikeFreedomx2 for helping me improve my writing.


	4. Ustio is Italy in my mind

As the ambulance arrived it's wheels screeched, almost sending medical equipment everywhere, the jeep that had been sighted earlier pulled in, it was going too fast and almost struck them, the paramedic proclaimed "Fucking military assholes."

Rosa and Avril disembarked, the place was chaotic, the paramedic's radio suddenly came to life.

"Calling all units, calling all units, this is dispatch the Road Traffic Collision, car vs. truck has escalated, a van has plowed into idle vehicles, the truck is a tanker and is leaking petroleum, there is one car on fire, any available ambulances including HazMat vehicles head immediately to St. Ark municipal highway, out."

Avril and Rosa looked at each other "Shit" said the paramedic as he jumped back in and set off again in and instantly the hospital went from people running around to dead silence. Rosa and Avril realising the doctor had gone too, took a walk in. The automatic door slid open, the only person there was a receptionist typing away. She spoke with a far north North Pointer (basically Scottish) accent, "This is the calm before the storm."

As they walked up to her desk Avril questioned: "How do yo-"

Radio: "This is fire unit 4, a car has exploded, several other are on fire, Code E, code E, evac in North Eastern sector"

Receptionist: "You see"

The doors opened again, Rosa honed in, on the pilots outfit, a fox with a gun... Trigger it read below.

Her head snapped forward.

Trigger who was looking around at the walls, the floor, anything.

He finally had seen her in person.

The receptionist said to Rosa who was completely distracted within her own thoughts, "so your friend has told me what is going on with you so take a left and go up the stairs to phycology."

Once they had left, Trigger walked up to the receptionist, he was nervous, quite strange based on what he had doje recently.

The receptionist looked at him and said, "what are you so worried about", Trigger just shrugged, and he handed her a note, she quickly read it and said, ok did you hear where phycology is.

Trigger replied only "yes" and walked off

As he walked in he saw who he didn't recognise at first, "Hey it's the Scrap Queen!" He said in a energetic voice

Avril replied, "Hey dumbass, how have you been."

Trigger nodded and replied "good."

Avril noticed his sweat marks, "What are you worried about?

Trigger replied "The princess has been... Well uh, I've been thinking about her alot and... Sort of punched an officer in the face when he insulted her." He said sheepishly

"Pilot come in" Trigger walked in and sat the physiologist started his assessment, he had done Rosa but she had gone to the toilet at the back of the room, the physiologist had noted down 'PTSD', 'SURVIVORS GUILT' and 'LOVE SICKNESS' he had circled the latter, Trigger began with how he first met Rosa, "not face to face just on a battlefield, she was helpless down there along with others so I went in and saved them, she contacted me later during my next mission at the space elevator, I heard her over the radio beforehand when she helping us, but when I was leaving she spoke to me directly, calling me a 'Beacon of light', lately she's been getting into my head and I've acted defensively when people say bad things about her, I actually assaulted an officer earlier"

The phycologist changed his seating position, "Well, to tell you that truth she feels the same way about you"

Trigger was taken aback.

He got up and left, Rosa who had just been thinking of Trigger agian, constantly, him and her, Avril came in interrupting her Daydream "Rosa you dumbass we can't stay here all day!"

Rosa stood up, her legs felt dead, as she walked outside the office she finally saw him now her whole body felt dead, she just stood there and stared, Trigger could only do the same, Avril who was next to Rosa gave her a quick jap in the back, she sprang forward and pounced like a tiger on his left shoulder hugging him, Trigger collapsed unable to support her and they both fell the floor in embrace like children.

Setting - just here the events of this chapter, inside and idle car.

It was silent except for beeps, broken by a roar of terror, "Time for lunch" Long Caster thought as his stomach rumbled, he was in trouble, he had eaten all his food and the glove box which had a sticker on saying 'Emergency Sandwich' was empty, like his stomach, so he got out his phone and opened the map app, thanks to him being used to looking at a screen he almost immediately identified "Ooo, Ustio food" he rang them up and within five minutes a scooter pulled next to him, he took the box and thanked the boy.

He opened it, a extra large (16"/ 41cm) deep pan, stuffed crust, triple pepperoni and cheese, complete with, chicken, sweetcorn, ham, mushrooms, onions, pineapple, bacon, peppers, meatballs, beef, sausage, and extra tomato, suddenly a van came barreling into all the cars behind him like a juggernaut, you could feel the shockwaves, and fire erupted. Long Caster's first thought was 'that would make a good BBQ, look how that fuel burns'.

A fire fighter, opened his car door and said, 'Get out and go down the escape ramp!', pointing to his rear right, Long Caster closed his box and ran.

Once he had made it down, did the feast start, once he was no longer hungry did he realise, "Oh that's pretty bad now", and carried on.

'boom' the earth shook, he looked up and saw flames errupt, a police officer came and yelled frantically, get away from here, Long Caster who was almost finished, shoved the whole thing in his mouth and sprinted away, he wasn't concerned at all about the car it was a rental, that military was paying for.'

Back at the hospital in the present, Avril stared at Rosa just holding Trigger he was pinned, but he made no struggle. He wanted this too, Avril, realising 'the meter was about to run out' is an excellent excuse, said so and Rosa reluctantly got up, her face was redder than the autumn leaves thanks to a mix of love, embarrassment and fear, Trigger got up looking her right in her irresistibly attractive beautiful blue eyes, he smiled, grasped her hand and softly said into her ear "let's go."

Avril who couldn't really care less said to Trigger "Since your obviously occupied, I'll drive you to the base", as they left, the ambulances from today's incident pulled up, they had left just in time.

End of chapter 4

Note: pls comment what kind of relationship you want for Rosa and Trigger, just so I know some options, I want to take it far.


	5. Outside the hospital

Two worlds Chapter 5

Trigger opened the back door and bowed, "You first, you royal highness."

Rosa blushed in response "You can just call me Rosa"

Trigger sat next to Rosa, as she took his hand, they both looked up and went in slowly.

Avril took it slow, as the two made contact and a warm embrace, ambulances from today, come tumbling past. Avril not wanting to be delayed floored it.

Rosa and Trigger broke the kiss due to being thrown forward shattering their haze the car shook for the force of braking, Trigger (who now was on edge) pulled out his Coonan MOT-10, but hollistered it once he saw that it was Avril almost running over Long Caster. Trigger got out so see what was going on.

"Hi Trigger, three questions, are going to the base, two do you have food, three who the fuck is that pointing at Avril?"

Trigger rolled his eyes, "Yes we're going to the base but I don't have food AND we are not having at takeaway, the woman is the Scrap Queen, remember?"

Oh yeah from Tyler Island and the ISEV, I'll ride with you home.

Long Caster got in the front and questioned why Trigger was in the back, as he turned to find out why, he saw the Princess too, "So Trigger care to explain?"

Trigger replied "It's complected."

"I see. have you done anything interesting?" Long Caster did the sex symbol with his fingers.

Trigger replied "No, well not yet at least." With a cheeky smirk looking at Rosa, the princess giggled and put her hand on her mouth, trigger came closer and said, "your such a tease" as he squeezed her again.

After twenty minutes of silence and embrace Trigger finally broke the silence with "Long Caster, where is your car that you had this morning?"

Long Caster replied "Blown up at the crash, oh yeah there was crash today."

As they approached the entrance to the base Trigger got out his ID card the guard let him without looking he knew it was Trigger, but didn't inspect anyone else, 'STOP.' Trigger commanded 'Rosa, your coming with me." He escorted her to his living quarters, and closed the door behind them.

"So, (pointing at the buck bed) no one else sleeps in here you can stay if you want to"

Rosa hugged Trigger again, "I would love that almost as much as I love you" she broke off the hug and said "let me get my stuff delivered first though."

Once Rosa had finished her call Trigger took her to the mess hall, so they could eat, Long Caster was already there along with all of Strider, Cyclops, most of the OADF, the Erusean air force and IUN forces who had come over to help.

Trigger sat her down "If you walk around it will get you lots of attention so I'll get the food." Rosa wanting to avoid confrontation while she felt fragile, (due to being nervous about Trigger) agreed.

But as most plans do fail, one sharp eyed Erusean saw her "Princess?" The whole room went silent... And cheered, many came to her, "thanks for helping us beat the arsenal bird." One said

Another commented, "Yeah princess, you rock for making that dare-devil dive off the elevator."

Rosa smiled warmly she hadn't realised this many people she had helped. Osean and Erusean alike.

Trigger battled his way through crowd with two plates of mashed potatoes and sausage everything went back to normal, Rosa attempted to restrain herself and maintain standards while eating, but couldn't and devoured her food putting Trigger to shame with her speed, having eaten poorly over the last week she needed some salvation."

"Trigger!" An officer came in and called him over, "Trigger as a thank you we have assigned you from F-15 to the new X-02S Strike Wyvern, but your back seater has been transferred."

Trigger replied, "Thanks sir." And a plan quickly developed in his head.

Trigger noted that Rosa had finished and took her back to his room when they entered he asked "Top bunk? Or lower bunk?".

Rosa took "The lower bunk."

Trigger replied "Good I'm already using the top one."

It grew later into the night, Rosa had just had her stuff delivered and had hung out the famous white dress for tomorrow, while Trigger really wanted to see it he had other plans, it took Rosa 40 minutes to eventually fall asleep. Trigger got up and snuck to the supply room and then the hangar.

Rosa started dreaming. It was a battlefield. She looked around and saw and Erusean flag with bullet holes in.

Soldiers lay dead Infront of her. She wondered "who is responsible for this" an F-15 made a low pass and rolled, Rosa felt like her heart had been ripped out, it was Trigger's plane. She wouldn't believe it, the fighter came around again and mowed her down mercilessly, she screamed and sat up.

Trigger who was close ran into the room, with his gun drawn, Rosa felt more on edge and began crying, Trigger came and sat down next to her. 'What's the problem?' he asked softly.

Rosa was trying to speak over the crying, she told Trigger what she saw, the battlefield, and him murdering her, he felt disgusted in himself, 'Rosa, what happened in the past is the past, we all lost our way, and besides I would never hurt you.'

Those words made Rosa feel better, 'Good night Trigger.' she could barely say that over the sobbing.

Trigger climbed into his bunk, hopefully his plan would make Rosa feel better.

Trigger woke up early did his inspection and grabbed breakfast, as he returned the princess had just awoken herself. Tigger gave Rosa the cereal and after the meal. Trigger looked at Rosa and said "I have an idea for a date" Pointing next to her dress.

End of chapter 5


	6. Valentine's Day episode:)

Two Worlds Chapter 6

The green flight suit fitted her perfectly, and once Rosa had felt like her breakfast had settled they took a walk.

As they got the hangar door Trigger stopped and told Rosa "I hope you enjoy this as much as I do."

As the door slowly opened. Rosa saw the prime of Erusean technology, the X-02S, she was briefed on this aircraft two years ago, finally she gets to fly in it, Rosa has always been fascinated, about how it could fold, but still retain flight.

Trigger got the ladders, and helped Rosa strap herself in, "In case we need to eject pull that handle" he said pointing at the yellow handle at the bottom of her seat with 'EJECT' written on it.

Trigger climbed in himself, then started up the turbines as the canopy closed the twin engines purred, Rosa was fascinated by how much tech was crammed in and all this had come out of Erusea, the jet began to rumble as Trigger increased the power to taxi.

Once they entered the runway Trigger asked, "Are you ready?"

Rosa jokingly responded "Ey, Ey, captin" once the last word slipped of her tongue, the engines roared, the fighter began to accelerate next thing she knew it was climbing.

They shot up to 1000 metres, "Looks beautiful, just like you" Trigger teased, he noticed Rosa was unusually quiet, even though it had barely been one day Trigger knew she was not this quiet.

Rosa spoke in a serious tone, "I need to address the public, but Trigger I want you to be my guardian on the ground."

Trigger responded "I will do anything for you. What time do you want this to happen?"

Rosa thought for a minute; "Midday"

Trigger glanced at the in aircraft clock, it showed 8am, "That leaves with two hours of flying then."

Rosa giggled a bit when they entered a sharp turn, the feeling of the G-suit inflating tickled, Trigger decided to go all out now she felt better, Rosa surprisingly loved being thrown around as the jet braked and did death defying manoeuvres.

"This one's called the cobra, Rosa had a mix of excitement, fear, joy, and sadness all at once as the craft pitched to 80, stalled and carried on, this blend of opposites overall was enthralling, Trigger swooped low "Look left at the stadium, if I can get my hands on an SU-30M2, I'll make you piss your panties."

Rosa suddenly become curious and interrogated Trigger "How come the Oseans have Wyverns?"

Trigger easily answered "Gründer have there fingers up I think six different countries asses, Us, you, Belka, the Yukes probably Leasath and whoever else."

Rosa felt more betrayal than before, not only had Belka caused this war, they made her seem evil and sold national secrets. As the jet touched down on landing Rosa requested "Can I have a minute alone".

Trigger allowed her, as a nice gesture he got her stuff ready, walked the window and called Avril "Hey, Scrap Queen, tell the press Rosa wants an Interview at 12."

Avril spoke to some people in the background, "Got it sorted dumbass, hurry up they don't want to wait."

Rosa had gotten changed behind him, as he made a 180 he was taken aback by her beautiful figure, he was locked in a trance as she seemed to emit an aoura of light, she spoke confidently, "This is embarrassing for me, can you help me to my hair?" Trigger grabbed a comb and began.

Rosa made slight grunts when the comb untangled her knots. "Rosa, it would be easier if your hair wasn't in its crown braid."

Rosa protested "Its fine, just carry on." Trigger reluctantly continued on until most if not all of the hair looked good.

Trigger went into his drawer and pulled out a full suit, "I only wear this for special occasions." He commented, he proceeded to the bathroom and five minutes later, Rosa and Trigger looked like they where going to a ball, "I've had an idea!" Trigger marched down to the mess once again and found a group of marines. "Who wants to help this pretty princess?", Rosa blushed but tried to conceal it from others.

Six marines and two pilots stood up, "Perfect, can you suit up and prepare for a HVA (High Value Asset) protection duty at the Lighthouse." The marines instantly left the hall and went to the amoury, the pilot's got the helicopter ready.

Trigger walked Rosa to the HH-9B, "Can't tell you how many missions I've done with these, they are tough as hell." Rosa who was feeling less than comfortable about the situation had some confidence restored within her.

All the marines came running out, all ready, they looked like they where about to raid a place.

Trigger sat next to Rosa the entire 10 minute flight, he could tell her nerves where getting to her, she was shaking, he had to say something. "What's up, I thought you of all people could keep thier cool before a speech."

Rosa remained distant, "A beacon of light." Trigger whispered into her ear, "When you spoke to me as I flew out the space elevator, I had a feeling no-one ever gave me, I want to do the same for you." That put a smile on her face.

One of the marines interrupted, "Use this radio to maintain contact, press the orange button in an emergency, all eight of us except you trigger, will stand at 45 intervals on the outer perimeter of the event, Trigger you will be near the Princess"

As the helicopter came into land, cherry pickers with cameras, several news teams and a whole crowd surronded. Rosa stepped up the the podium, Trigger stood about 11yds/ 10 metres away, Rosa began: "First of all I want to thank Osea, Yuktobania, Emmeria and North Point for thier invaluable support in relief". She sighed. "I know what I did, and I cannot hide from it, I allowed myself to be manipulated, I naïvely supported a pointless war and as a result the world and my fa - family have paid for those mistakes. She began to stutter holding back the tears, 'what kind of leader can't handle a speech' she thought to herself, however determination carrieried her on. "The man behind this wonderful creation died due to my stupidity, let's in his memory carry on peacefully, thank you!"

Trigger had never done a protection detail before, but he had been trained - in a fighter jet 'just scan for trouble' his training came back to him. 'On top of a cherry picker, that. That is no camera.' "Shit!"

As the princess said thank you, Trigger saw a flash from the top of the machine confirmaing his suspicions. "SNIPER!" He tackled Rosa by her waist, she made a grunt as she went down. A split second after the bullet landed right where she would of been, Trigger pulled out his Coonan MOT-10 and started firing pot shots "Rosa take cover behind me we'll move to the van!" Pointing to a news vehicle.

The radio came to life "All units I hear gunfire confirm the situation."

As Trigger got Rosa safely behind the van, with rounds hitting it's bonnet, trigger hit the button and yelled into the radio "Sniper, 11 o'clock from the princesses stand!"

"Copy I have a visual, Sive begin evac of the civilians"

The chattering of automatic weapons echoed, the helicopter swooped back, "This is ocean blue, confirmed one times sniper." The shooter changed his attention briefly. "Shit, we're under fire, Ocean blue pulling back."

Trigger told Rosa to "Get further back behind the van, your right next to the window, if it brakes shrapnel will injure you." Rosa not knowing what else to do obeyed as Trigger fired more rounds in an effort to keep her safe, a bullet nearly grazed him.

It felt like eternity before "ALL UNITS DANGER CLOSE" 'BRRRRRRRRT' the cherry picker shredded before thier eyes as an A-10C flew under the arches of the space elevator"All units this is Ocean blue, sniper confirmed down, additional military units inbound."

Shortly a Erusean APC and a OMDF Chinook arrived deploying troops.

Rosa was shook up and was almost crying again. Trigger had a gut feeling this wasn't an isolated incident.

Once the area had been confirmed safe Trigger grabbed Rosa stood her up and embraced her for five whole minutes, during this time she opened the water works.

End of chapter 6

Well, this may share similarities to 'grounded aces', that's because I took inspiration from it, I had written permission from WillySmith1510 to do so, thank you to him, also the Beta-readers for making this of better quality, and Yash Garg for his extremely generous donation of 40 pounds (GBP).


	7. Train of thought part 1

Two Worlds Chapter 7

Rosa was still crying and trigger was holding her has securely as he could, One of the troops that had arrived on the Chinook approached them trigger turned his head and mouthed 'Give me 5 minutes'.

After 5 minutes had passed Trigger whispered into Rosa's ear "Don't worry it's over now, let's go to the helicopter." While his voice was calm he felt like he was on a knifes edge, as they climbed on board the Chinook Trigger was looking at everything observing it for threats.

They headed back to the airport, Rosa was still whimpering into his shoulder she was shook up the worst part was she almost lost Trigger when he was protecting her, this reminded her of her dog James Pedigree or his nickname JPeg when he protected her, the flight home was silent.

When they got on the ground Long Caster approached with an Extra large hot dog, "The base commander wants to speak with you both."

Trigger tuned to Rosa who seemed better now, and asked "Are you ok now?"

Rosa was still gasping for air "Yeah."

They took a slow walk to General Ben Davis' office, as they walked in there was an atmosphere of stress, "Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise, Trigger sit down. The remains of the assassin and DNA gathered from the incident yesterday, oh yeah it was a bomb, our evidence shows that the bomb detonator malfunctioned so that's why Long Caster wasn't killed, any way this all points to Free Erusea, the IUN was thought to of ended them in 2014 but it seems that they are back, and wanting to make you peace treaty you intend to sign seem bad or just kill you, your highness."

Rosa was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe after all the continent went through people still wanted conflict, Trigger seing this was a bit much for Rosa came up with yet another plan, "Sir I know this is bad timing but can I go on leave for 3 days?"

General Davis replied "Seeing all you've done for us, I don't see why not."

"Great, come on Rosa I knew where we can go." Rosa followed Trigger back to the living quarters, "I was thinking we could go see Mihaly and his granddaughters, Avril told me you are friends with them."

Rosa replied "Yes, I would love to see them, but not as much as I love you.", giving him a smooch on the cheek.

2 hours later they got changed into casual clothes that would not arouse suspicion, went to Seltapatura train station via taxi and caught the 15:00 train to Belvedere, as they settled in Rosa started asking questions about Trigger's past. "So Trigger tell me about yourself."

"Well so I was born in 2000 in Oured the Osean capital, when I was 2 we moved to Los Canas as the housing prices where low thanks to Ulysses who knew that shortly after the Federal Republic of Erusea would take over." (He had to be careful, not wanting to offend Rosa) "So I got to see the Second Usean Continental War first hand with the Erusean take over and then when ISAF pushed through.

I thought Erusea was evil mainly due to what the ISAF countries where saying but I had a history teacher who was Belkan, he taught me what really happened with the refugees and what not. He seemed to like the FCU as it joined many countries. In 2006 when Free Erusea first emerged he told me of a time when he did something similar." Trigger was about to cry but held it in. "In 2010, both of my parents returned to Osea for the war, they joined the OMDF, and where killed on the aircraft carrier Buzzard when it sank." Rosa put her hand on his (that was resting on the table Infront) and gave him a look of understanding. "Uh, when I was 14 as my teacher was in the air force he had a little prop plane lying about so gave me a little flight once he saw that, in his words. "You have outstanding potential, I've only ever seen one pilot with your skill and he changed a whole war in 1995." So he arranged training and I got a pilots license at 16 which is legal under FCU law, got out of school at 17 and to honour my parents and my love of fighter jets I joined the IUN, who because of my ethnicity sent me to the OADF, as I was already a pilot my training was reduced from 4 years to 2, so when war was declared I was fresh out of fighter training, then 4 sorties later, thrown in prison, one month later I'm leading a squadron, the world fucks itself up now I'm here Infront of you, all thanks to Mr. Foulke, you know he always had an obsession with borders, anyway Rosa it's your go, I know some stuff about, since the day the war started I've been listening to your broadcasts, I head you over the radio for the first time when you where at Gunther Bay, as I tuned it to pick up all signals, another trick I got from Mr. Foulke."

End chapter 7

Notes: sorry this is short and delayed, had exams on, I've ordered the collector's edition as I want it and it's had Rosa's story so I'll use that for reference.


	8. Train of thought part 2

Chapter 8

Trigger turned the questions to Rosa.

"I was born in downtown Farbanti and I lived a very normal life at school. I had many friends but they noticed that my house had roses of the same kind used when Erusea was first a kingdom, I just told them my father was a florist, and a taylor as he made the king - my uncle suits." She began to tear up, Trigger returned the understanding glance. "When he was killed in the car crash due to a drunk driver killing him and my cousins, the royal bloodline fell to my father, now he is gone, I'm in line, but the extremists want me g-gone." Rosa because panicky

Trigger put a stern look and his face "Rosa, I promise I won't let even a single stray shot get near you, but carry on with your story."

"When I was in school I loved to sing I was one of the best, I also loved Osean films, it took my mind off the world."

The intercom rudely interrupted thier conversation 'Due to emergency track repairs, we will be stopping shortly for approximately 15 minutes, apologies for any inconvenience.'

The metal on metal screeched as the train came to a halt.

Rosa continued "When my father became king everything changed, I moved school where I got criticism for my commoner background, but it was the Silage sisters who became my new friends, thier country had been annexed by us, but where allowed to keep their noble standing.

Trigger was curious about one thing, "What about you mother?" That sent Rosa over and she started to cry lightly. "Shit, sorry was that too far" a sea of guilt flooded over Trigger.

Rosa responded to the best of her ability "No it's only right that you know. She died of cancer when I was three."

"I'm so, so sorry." Trigger horrible.

"It's ok" Rosa continued to weep.

Trigger got up ran to the toilets and came back with some roll, "It's least I can do."

Rosa recovered just as the train set off again, the moan of the diesel electric engine was almost hypnotic. Rosa's face was still red, "So what was it like in prison." She asked trying to divert the attention.

Trigger changed his seating position from relaxed to serious and leant in. "The base commander was a prick and he killed us for medals and praise we didn't know it but we were prodding the drone defence line, at one point a prisoner, Full Band was killed because he stole information so to say it was an experience is an understatement."

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Rosa remorsefuly said

A confused Trigger asked "What do you-"

Rosa cut him off "I was the one who allowed myself to be manipulated, I encouraged my people, I kept the wheels of war turning, and not only did my family and friends suffer, but the one I love did too." Rosa slumped her head down in pity.

"Hey, Rosa. I know you feel bad now but you did the right things based on the information you had and the needs of your people." Trigger reassuringly said, Rosa looked up. "You believed that Osea is a danger to your country benifits your people so you took action, sadly non of us knew it was a plot to send the world into chaos." He continued.

Rosa put a smile on her face "That makes me feel better, I was worried that my actions ruined Erusea."

"Rosa, as a leader you have to make choices that are hard, during the Osean take over of Farbanti, Wiseman the leader of the squadron that served beside mine, sacrificed himself to protect the Osean fleet who where being bombed by Mihaly."

Rosa sat there thinking silently, she was receiving different impulses, some where positive of praise from Trigger, others where negative knowing that the event Trigger had mentioned lead to her father's death, she sat motionless.

"Rosa? Are you OK?"

Rosa could only reply "I don't even know that my self."

Trigger thought 'Shit, I shouldn't of mentioned Farbanti. FUCK!'

Rosa spoke again "That day you saved me."

"What now?" Trigger questioned

"On Tyler Island, you saved me and the refugees. I had lost everything and everyone, I ran at that tank because I had nothing to lose, you changed that, if it wasn't for you I would be dead at the hands of rebels, you saved me from the rebels and myself."

"Rosa I-I don't know what to say."

She sniffed and began to cry, all she wanted was one thing "Trigger" she mumbled as memories flashed back of her dad, dog, past life and that moment she first saw the legendary three strikes in action before her. Rosa reached forward and hugged Trigger again.

"Let me come round." Trigger got up and swapped to the other side of the table allowing Rosa to rest on his arm, she fell asleep knowing that Trigger would keep her safe, she wrapped arms around him and he did the same, the remainder of the trip was relatively quiet. Trigger looked at the drowsy Princess and gave her a light kiss on the forehead and using the rest of the toilet roll wiped her tears away, she subconsciously smiled.

1 hour passed until finally, "Attention passengers we are arriving at Belvedere train station." The intercom informed.

Rosa awoke from her slumber, "Are you ok?" Trigger asked softly.

Rosa replied "Yes, I needed that sleep after all that's happened."

"Rosa, where does Mihaly live?"

"He is currently at Potterson medical centre, my friend Lonela who is his eldest granddaughter told me during the relief, apparently there where no nearer places with 'good reputations'."

As they disembarked Trigger noticed a taxi parked up and siezed the opportunity to get in it.

The taxi set off for the medical centre.


	9. Love is like a flower (it blossoms)

Two worlds Chapter 9

As the taxi entered the highway Trigger started thinking, 'what if... Nah, no, maybe she might, well she clearly likes, no, trigger stop being a pussy.'

Rosa noticed he got suddenly more stressed "Whats wrong?" she asked softly not to startle him.

Trigger replied "Nothing just, I uh can't wait to meet this legendary pilot."

Rosa was no fool she knew he was lying or partially lying at least "ok, just calm yourself beforehand." She said playing along. 'What is he up too she thought to herself'

Once the taxi pulled into the medical centre Trigger paid the driver his fare as Rosa got out and stretched, she hadn't moved for a long time and it felt good to move her body, Trigger couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

'Are you gonna pay or what?' asked a now impatient taxi driver, Trigger just handed him the money, as he got out Rosa who had finished her little ballet lead Trigger inside.

As they walked in a girl about 15, similar hight to him and Rosa came out of one of the rooms accompanied by a little girl around 10, Rosa said sweetly 'Hi again Alma, Ionela.' Ionela smiled but Alma started singing.

"La,la,la,laaa,la. La la la lalalalalaahhh, la la lalalalalaahhh ahhhh" they all sung joined in together in sinc the only way Trigger could describe it was, it was pure angel's voices' Rosa had the best voice and really stood out.

Once the had finished they all started laughing, Trigger loved Rosa's laugh it was sweeter than honey, Trigger said "Can you tell me where Mihaly is, I would like to speak to him."

Rosa jokingly slapped him across the head and pointed at his 1 o'clock, "Right there dummy where it says Mihaly."

Trigger felt embarrassed "Ok thanks" Rosa laughed again, she was in a wonderful mood, Trigger just know this is just what she needed as he walked into the ace's room. "Hey Mihaly you look like shit"

He replied "And who are you supposed to be" trigger pulled out a photo of his aircraft "It's you three strikes, the one who beat me in a dual." he sticks out his and shakes it with Trigger, "since you helped the world by destroying those drones I will do something for you."

"What is it?" Trigger questioned.

"My granddaughter Ionela told me about the princess, what happened to her, she lost everything because of this war, but you saved her, she needed something to believe in since her own country tried to kill her, she needs you, the one who stopped the war the one who kept her alive."

This added a whole new layer to when Rosa spoke to him during Operation Hush 'beacon of light' that's what it meant he thought to himself. "Thank you Mihaly." Mihaly didn't hear because he had fallen asleep he wasn't dead because his chest was still moving. Trigger got up and went out of Milhaly's room took a right and entered the living room.

"Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise's speach was interrupted today when an assailant who belongs to the terrorist organisation 'Free Erusea' shot at the princess, an 'unknown angel' popularly dubbed on social media saved her life by taking her out of the bullets path, Osean marines and an Osean fighter jet attacked the assassin, there are rumours that the 'Unknown Angel' is actually 'Three strikes' the fighter pilot both feared and admired by others, this is ENN reporting live from the International Space Elevator."

No one had noticed the fact that trigger had walked in, once the news report had finished did Ionela see him, she gave him a curious look then whispered to Rosa "Who is he?"

Rosa whispered back like this was a child's game "Three Strikes".

Trigger joined in, he got on his knees and whispered "Yeah, that's me" Alma who was an actual child looked at them with a 'stop messing about' kind of look.

Rosa and Trigger upon seeing this started laughing together after all that had happened they could finally relax.

Alma silently got up and walked out the room, everyone looked at her, she shortly came back in with a game of Scrabble and set it up in the nick of time.

Despite Alma being the youngest she was winning, "104 points" Rosa spoke as she wrote Alma's score.

Trigger commented "I'm only on 17." Alma looked at him smugly so he did back, this event carried on for 45 seconds until Rosa pointed out it was in fact Trigger's turn.

After Scrabble Alma left again only to return with the TV remote and changed the channel from the boring news to an Osean film 'The landshark' Rosa overexcitedly said "I remember this its about a dog who sneaks around chasing people it's pretty funny" as she said that Osean police failed to grab a chuwawa dog, it looked so small, until it ate the poilce helicopter, just the randomness of the situation sent everyone wild again.

Once the day was done Trigger called another taxi as they had to catch the return train. Once they had boarded the taxi it was silent, dead silence so Rosa broke it by deciding to say what had been fluttering around her head "Trigger you are my everything, as I lost it all, my family, my dog but you are my new family, you've saved me twice now."

Trigger finally squeezed some courage out "do you wanna make it official, remember I lost my family too."

Rosa sweetly responded "So we can be our family" she giggled nervously "I guess we are in a official relationship now."

Trigger put his arm around her "I guess so", he kissed Rosa lovingly. She now knew why she suspected Trigger earlier, he wasn't nervous over meeting Mihaly he was nervous over asking her out.

End of chapter 9

Notes:

Sorry this took so long, person issues and crap like that builds up fast but disappears slowly, thanks for your patience.

Also the beta readers said it was 'dry' I've tried to improve it but I can't really, this chapter was quite restrictive because of location and events, the next one I have good ideas for.


	10. Changing winds

Two Worlds Chapter 10

"The 21:49 train to Seltapatura with be arriving shortly, please stand back from the platform edge" a woman said over the intercom, it was a windy night and Rosa was cuddling Trigger who had positioned himself to act as a windbreak, he started swaying left and right slightly she seemed to enjoy this but their calm new relationship was interrupted by the grumble of a diesel electric engine as the train coasted in.

Trigger told Rosa 'Get onboard and secure us seats, I'll handle the luggage.' Rosa did as she was told and Trigger wrestled with the luggage as he dragged it on and stored it.

The change in temperature was relaxing, Rosa had been smart and secured a seat in the quiet carriage, so it was peaceful. As the train set off Trigger sat across from Rosa who was looking out the window, observing the world, as she looked back at Trigger he smiled, he would give up everything to see her blue eyes light up like they did today. No words where exchanged, this wasn't because of any awkwardness it was because of sleep deprivation and recent events had worn them to the bone, Rosa quickly fell asleep and despite his attempts Trigger soon himself slipped into the abis that was his subconscious mind.

A lone path surrounded by rose plants, he was curious, so he took a careful walk a C-17 was crashed, it's burning wreckage the only thing that made light in this dark demonic dimension, his ears picked up a soft familiar voice calling his name frantically looking behind him he saw 'her'.

"Trigger!" Rosa screamed sprinting to him, he could only stare as a round pierced her skull. She fell. Motionless. Trigger ran as fast as he could. He knew she was dead from that shot but didn't want to believe it. As he arrived she was pale. No pulse as he felt her neck. A hole the size of a sniper round began to leak blood into her golden blonde hair, turning it to a disgusting brown, despite this he kissed her forehead. He looked to his left as black figure stood still holding a sniper rifle. Trigger got up, in a cocktail of pure rage and sadness pulsating around his body he launched himself towards it, but it dissolved as he jumped on it.

He woke from this terrible ordeal and immediately checked on Rosa was still across from him, deep in her own sleep, he got up checked her pulse, he felt a euphoria like never before once he felt blood racing through her veins. "What the fuck was that." He mumbled to himself, feeling the need to he got his bag and his MOT-10 and started counting the bullets "8 bullets per mag, 1,2,3, 3 magazines, 24 bullets left." he put the gun back in his bag.

She woke up, despite knowing it was a dream and she was ok, seeing her blue eyes that matched the skies - lighter at the bottom darker at the top, made him start crying, Rosa asked "What's wrong?"

As they embraced Trigger coughed up the words "I thought you died it was in my dreams." He spoke like a sad child. Once the river of tears has ceased Trigger held onto Rosa's hand, checking the watch with his other. "Oh damn only 15 minutes."

Rosa and Trigger spent this time just staring into one another's eye's, slowly inching closer they eventually kissed, not even the sharp braking of the train could pull them apart, so Trigger reluctantly had too, "Come on Rosa let's go!" He exclaimed over excitedly, grabbing all the bags in one go, jumping off the train and holding Rosa's hand as she disembarked.

She gave a warm smile and said "Thanks." As they walked out the train station Rosa asked Trigger a question, "Trigger, could you please take me flying again, I loved it last time."

Trigger looked at her dropped the bags and grabbed her by the waist lifting her up saying "Of course" and carried her back to the car in a bridal carry while they both laughed their heads off, Trigger put Rosa back down next to the rental car and ran back to the luggage, she got her self ready to go as Trigger packed the car. He sat in, switched the engine on and drive back to base, "Rosa we are gonna be on day two of leave so we also have day after tomorrow off, anything you wanna do?"

Rosa replied "I'll think about it" as it was 23:30, city traffic was light so they got back to base in ten minutes, once they finally got to on bed in the living quarters they both fell asleep.

Trigger's alarm went off at 07:00, he decided to get do some final checks on his Strike Wyvern, by climbing in the intake and looking at the engine turbines, a song called Pensées popped into his head so he started humming it, Rosa had just woken up herself but was curious on the whereabouts of Trigger, she walked down to the hangar and heard humming, she recognised it as Pensées and started singing, Trigger stopped, the angelic voice drew him out, as he popped his head out of the air intake he saw Rosa signing, he joined her as he knew the lyrics too, the made a wonderful duet - not caring what anyone thought about them or the fact they hadn't got out of their pajamas.

Once the song had finished and a small crowd had gathered consisting of General Davis, some engineers, Osean and Erusean pilots even Long Caster and his food trolly had made an appearance, they all began clapping, Trigger hugged Rosa and she hugged him back, he whispered into her ear, "Rosa, I love you so much."

"Right, everyone get dressed, Trigger you have today and tomorrow off, enjoy you two."

Trigger hopped into his flight suit then helped Rosa who still wasn't as confident, they climbed in the jet started up, taxied and took off in two minutes as airfield ops where light.

As Trigger flew out to sea, towards the space elevator, the Princess was still amazed at the view, Tigger said "Beautiful emerald sea water at Gunther Bay."

Rosa asked "Did you just say the words from my first wartime speech."

Trigger replied "Yup, I used to listen to all your broadcasts over the radio, now I always get to hear them in person and that is so much better."

As the approached the light house Trigger do a right hand rotating climb around the windbreaker before entering a dive and weaving through it's arches, princess was loving it "Hey I can bump it up a bit if you like." Trigger said as he put the thrust to max and accelerated towards Seltapatura, he once again started weaving before heading towards a stadium "Altitude Altitude" the ground proximity warning did it's job.

"Trigger what the fuck are you doing!" Said a scared princess as they flew inside the stadium Trigger hit the airbrakes, and thrust will pulling back all at once "Stall Waring" Rosa screemed but none of this phased Trigger as he flew out of the stadium just fine.

"Was that extreme enough for you?" Trigger said jokingly.

Rosa who's andrenaline was racing the through her proclaimed "THAT HAS BEEN THE SECOND CRAZYEST THING I'VE DONE!"

Trigger who had a simalar felling said "Yeah let's go... BIRDS!" and climbed to avoid them, the aircraft shook violently.

The safety systems came back "Engine 1 fire" it began to blare.

"Shit, shit shit, Rosa listen if I tell you to, eject got it."

Rosa replied as calmly as she could "OK" her voice was trembling, now she once again had her life in Trigger's hand

"Mayday mayday mayday, Strider 1 we are declaring an emergency, bird strike and engine 1 fire, losing hydraulic pressure."

"Seltapatura to Strider 1, understood state the souls onboard."

"Me and a passenger."

"Copy that Strider 1 you are cleared to land on any runway, fire crews have been scarambled."

Over at the fire station, crew chief Harry Lawson had been in the airport fire service for 10 years and had never had to respond to an incident, until today, the alarm sounded it's high pitched squeeling was music to the fire crews, they revved up the engines and set off "Fire engine 1 to Towe advise aircraft type, emergency and runway."

This is tower aircraft is a Strike Wyvern, multiple bird strikes and aircraft approach shows a high likely hood of runway 36L

Back in the cockpit Trigger had started sweating as he battled physics, and drowned out the aircraft's safety systems; 'Engine 1 fire, Hydraulic pressure low, Bingo fuel.' Rosa was becoming slightly more panicked the closer they got to the ground.

"This is Seltapatura to Strider 1, please confirm your runway."

"Strider 1, we are trying runway 15L."

The fire engines parked at the threshold and entrance taxiways, Trigger was too low and everyone knew it, but his right engine was losing power and he was in the perfect balance between keeping a glide and going as far as he could, the aircraft started shaking as it flew over the guide lights, he touched down hard at the very beginning of the runway, as the fire engines set off, thier engines allowed them to accelerate to 80 mph (129 km/h) once they where alongside the crippled jet they began to drown the engine in foam and water, Trigger eased the aircraft to a halt as the fire trucks surrounded him, Rosa was overjoyed she survived but also scared out of her mind began to weep, her body had too many different signals racing around.

Once the fire had been extinguished 15 minutes later Trigger got out with Rosa and inspected the damage, a bird had punched through the turbine, the wings had panels missing or ripped open and fuel with hydraulic fluid had been leaking, Rosa was amazed that the aircraft had survived, Trigger to make her fell better said "Hey once someone landed an A-10 with only half a rudder, a wing full of holes and only one engine operational at 50% capacity, the other was completely destroyed"

Rosa just looked at Trigger for a solid 10 seconds before jumping on him and wrapping her arms and legs around him "Oh Trigger I'm glad we survived, I don't know what I would do without you."

Trigger's response was "I don't know either Rosa, you are the most important thing to me in my life."

Trigger carried Rosa in a bridal carry to his personal quarters as he led her down on her bed a certain General Davis yelled "Trigger, get your ass in here before I go sicko mode on you."

Trigger looked at Rosa, she whispered "just go, I'll wait for you!"

Trigger walked into Davis' office and saluted "Trigger, why is the most advanced fighter in our inventory currently being dragged of the runway and needed serious repairs?"

Trigger didn't lie "There was a bird strike above Seltapatura, the left engine caught fire."

Davis looked at him; "When I was a boy, I was raised on a farm, we had to protect de crop if we where stupid we would lose it, now Trigger, birds in Seltapatura don't fly very high, and radar shows you decend, then do a extremely sharp turn, why was that near the stadium or INSIDE OF IT!"

Ben switched on the TV "Police where called today after a Osean Air Defence Force X-02S Strike Wyvern flew into the stadium and did a sharp turn, we have a janitor here who saw it all."

"Yeah I was just cleanin' then you know a plane just comes in turns around and leaves." Ben turned off the TV

"Now Trigger actions have consequences, your flying was so good that you get one thing of your choosing, because I would be pissed off if you crashed, but you showed outstanding flying skill not only in your stunt but gliding a fighter across the city a relatively low altitude."

Trigger didn't even think about it "A double bed to replace the bunk so me and Rosa can sleep together."

Ben Davis wrote it down, "I'll see what I can do. Dismissed"

Trigger saluted as he walked out and came back to Rosa, she got up with clear excitement on her face "Trigger I've had an idea for ok improving our world but I need your help."

Trigger hugged her "Anything Rosa, this is why I love you, seeking a better world, at first you thought removing Osea from Usea was best so you motivated the people, now you see what is needed and will motivate more for this new cause."

End of chapter 10

This is 2x as long because I needed to cram lots of stuff in here, I recently saw high quality screen shots of the end cutsene which is a lore mine, so to keep this book (relatively) canon and it actually ties in well with the relationship that is the path I will follow also my finals are coming up so that's why it's been patchy, it will be for the next 2 months


End file.
